Farewell Rocky
by milkandwood
Summary: A not so normal muse interaction from the group. It's time for Rocky to head back to Hollywood...


Title: Farewell Rocky

Rating: PG

Characters: The Usual Suspects but main focus Rocky

Author: Casey 

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE and I do not own the song used in this piece. It belongs to Green Day and who ever wrote it.

Distribution: Sorry my muse interactions are something I hold dear to my heart. If you are reading this then I care about you. In FF.net's case I love my fans!

A/N: It's that time again. DJ is heading back to Hollywood and just like the times before I will miss him. We will get to see him on the big screen in September staring in "Welcome To The Jungle" and he is starting a new movie titled "Walking Tall". We wish you the best of luck, Dwayne and support you!

I sit in my office and try to work peacefully and alone. No one is around and I can't even hear the sound of tables breaking. Man that seems weird. I really can't believe I have gotten this far without an interruption when I hear a small cry coming from down the hall. I stand up and make my way to Dwayne's muse box where he is sitting on his bed crying into his pillow. I tilt my head sideways and look at him through the bars. He has no idea I am standing there and I slowly try to open his door without scaring him.

"Rocky" I say soft and low.

He looks up at me his big brown eyes still filled with tears and goes right back to his pillow. I sit down next to him on the bed and wrap my arm around his neck.

"What's wrong, DJ? Why are you crying?" I ask him rubbing his shoulders some.

I hear him sniff a few times and shake his head. I chuckle slightly remembering how hard headed he could be sometimes and what a drama queen he is.

"Dwayne, please." 

"I, The Rock, who ever has to leave and I don't want to. I am going to miss everyone." He wails now burying his head into my shoulder.

I smile and then it is replaced by a frown as I hear him sniff into my shoulder, rubbing his snot on me. I kind of back away from him but he gives me his puppy dog eyes and I sigh, giving him my shoulder as his personal handkerchief

"DJ, you will still be here. Other writers may forget about you when you aren't around but I won't."

"You did last time. When I came back my box was replaced with Kurt's stuff and all my old stuff was in your office." He wails now crying harder.

"That's because I wanted you closer to me. You know I'm always in my office so I wanted your stuff there. I missed you is all."

"You mean it?" He asks with his face still buried in my shoulder.

"Sure." I saw hoping he isn't seeing the not so sure look on my face.

I hear him sniff a couple more times and then look at me. "Will Becca forget about me and what about T-Boy?"

"Becca won't forget about you, you are like her brother and what about T-Boy?"

A few sniffs and he tries his best to talk. "She, she, she….

"Rocky?" I ask wanting him to finish his sentence.

"She doesn't like me!" He cries.

"What makes you say that?" I ask not at all sure where that comment came from.

"She always tables me and she never wants to give me any pie!"

I can't help but laugh. "DJ, she is married to Bubba and I don't think he would like her giving her pie out to other people. And if she didn't table you I would worry. If she tables you then she loves you. Hell I get tabled as much as you do."

"You sure everyone won't forget about me?"

"Why would you think we would?"

"I wasn't sure."

"DJ, you should know us better than that. We have a clock with your face on it in our office for Pete's sake."

I hear the tears completely dry up and a laugh in his voice. "I guess you are right."

"You know I am. Now do you feel any better?"

"A little bit, I guess."

"Well what would it take to make you feel completely better?" I ask scared of the response.

I watch as he rises from the bed slowly and opens the small door he uses for a closet. I frown thinking I really should give him more space. As much as Kurt would hate me to say this Rocky will always be my favorite. I hear him rustle through some things and turn around with his guitar in hand. I smile knowing I should have seen that coming.

"A song but with everyone. Like our last moment as a group before I go back to Hollywood."

"Sure thing, Dewy." I say watching as his nose wrinkles from me calling him by his childhood nickname.

I open his muse door and drag a chair out in the hall with me. He smiles and walks over to the chair with guitar in hand. I kiss him gently on the forehead and sit at his feet and look up at him. He starts to strum a cord as I hear Kurt's cup dragging along the bars of his box. Rocky laughs first and I stand grabbing my keys from my pocket.

"This is a free for all and everyone is invited." I yell my voice echoing down the corridor. 

I push the release button on my key less remote and I hear the bars on the muse boxes open. The muses start to quickly fill the hallway. T-Boy and Becca push through the crowd and stare at Dwayne as he sits in the middle of the hall. Jo points to the remote in my hand and laughs.

"Looks like someone finally got better security around this place." She laughs.

"Yeah but it still doesn't keep Jeff in. I really don't know how he does it."

"Dude, what's going on?" Rob's melancholy voice rings up the halls.

"Rocky wants to give us a farewell concert. Something to remember him by while he is away in Hollywood."

T-Boy smiles and for the first time ever I think Becca is actually looking forward to Rocky opening his mouth. Once again Rocky starts to strum but stops, his eyes quickly scanning the crowd.

"Where's Luke?" He asks.

T-Boy stands up and walks over to DJ and puts her arm around his neck. "Think pie, Rocky and think of it baked by Molly."

Dwayne laughs. "Then let The Rock serenade him!" He bellows his character voice lighting up my hallways making everyone laugh.
    
    Slowly Dwayne strums the right cords and the hallway falls silent. Kurt's tears are already forming as he hears the soft melody play.
    
    _Another turning point _
    
    _A fork stuck in the road _
    
    _Time grabs you by the wrist _
    
    _Directs you where to go _
    
    _So make the best of this test _
    
    _And don't ask why _
    
    _It's not a question _
    
    _But a lesson I learned in time _
    
    _It's something unpredictable _
    
    _But in the end it's right _
    
    _I hope you had the time of your life _
    
    Dwayne stops; trying to stop the tears from falling from his eyes and looks into the crowd. Everyone looks teary-eyed even Kane. Well Rocky thinks he does but its hard to tell through his mask. T-Boy, Becca, Jo, Bubba, Jeff, Kurt, Shawn, and I all stand and walk up to Rocky. We wrap our arms around each other's necks and sing the last chorus of the song. Every single one of us trying to fight the tears and enjoy the little time with Rocky we have left.
    
    _So take the photographs _
    
    _And still frames in your mind _
    
    _Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time _
    
    _Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial _
    
    _For what it's worth _
    
    _It was worth all the while_ 
    
    Rocky smiles as he sees Luke and Molly walk up the hall arm and arm. Both of them looked like they had been crying as well.
    
    "I'm so depressed and I don't know why." Luke said looking around at everyone.
    
    "The Rock never thought he would say this but he will miss DDT'ing your candy ass." Rocky laughs.
    
    Luke's frown is quickly replaced with a smile and he shakes Rocky's hand already knowing what was about to come next.

"Well group looks like it's that time for The Rock again. He has enjoyed it." He says taking hugs from everyone.

"Dude, this is so not cool!" Rob wails not caring about the tears that are flowing.

Everyone laughs at the very venerable Rob and Becca hugs him.

"Hey DJ!" I yell making him turn around from heading in his muse box.

"Yeah."

"Casey says she loves you."

"The Rock says he loves you too." He responds making my tears burn my cheeks.

He walks out of his muse box with his shades on and smiles a warily smile. "The Rock has left the building!"

He gets a small chuckle from everyone as we watch him almost disappear down the hall. An old friend yells stopping Rocky one last time.

"Hey Hollywood!" Goldberg yells, his voice shaky.

Dwayne turns around and smiles. "Yeah, William."

"Your coming back, right?"

"You betcha."

As Dwayne disappears everyone stares not saying a word when Kurt's low voice is heard. By the time he reaches the end of the catchphrase the whole hall has the echoing sound of "IS COOKING!" running through it.

~The End~


End file.
